Shredder
The Shredder (also known as Oroku Saki) is the main antagonist of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles media franchise. He is the leader of a group of ninjas known as the Foot. He will appear in the 81st episode of DEATH BATTLE! where he will fight the Silver Samurai. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Baraka vs Shredder (Abandoned) * Batman vs The Shredder (Adopted by Simbiothero) * Shredder VS Deathstroke * Freddy krueger vs the shredder (Completed) * Fulgore vs. Shredder (Abandoned) * The Joker vs The Shredder * Lord Dregg VS The Shredder * M. Bison vs The Shredder * Shredder vs Mojo Jojo (Abandoned) * Ra's al Ghul vs. The Shredder (Completed) * Shredder (2003) VS Shredder (2012) * Silver Samurai vs Shredder * Skeletor vs. Shredder * Shredder Vs Vega * Wolverine VS Shredder (Completed) * Shredder vs Dr Robotnik (In-Progress) Battles Royale * Shredder Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Daredevil (Marvel) * Iron Fist (Marvel) * Kitana (Mortal Kombat) * Lex Luthor (DC) * Taki (Soul Caliber) History Oroku Saki and his older brother Nagi were the sole surviving members of the Foot Clan, a sect of ninja founded by their ancestors, and were raised by the Hamato Family who wiped out their family. Though he had a brotherly relationship with Hamato Yoshi, Saki grew to hate Yoshi when he accidently killed Nagi as consequence of their rivalry over the love of Tang Shen. This forced Saki to discover his true heritage, restoring the Foot and pursuing Yoshi to America to take everything from him, sparing only Yoshi's daughter Miwa as a final insult while scarred by both the fire he caused and the claws of Yoshi's pet rat. For fifteen years, under the name Shredder, Saki was a major figure in the criminal underworld and made New York his primary base of operations. But his past would eventually come back to haunt him in the form of four mutant turtles trained in the Hamato style of ninjutsu. Death Battle Info Having been trained for decades in the ways of ninjutsu, the Shredder is extremely strong and agile to the point that he can overpower multiple opponents with little trouble. His fighting skills are augmented by bladed armor he wears which provides a psychological advantage, providing Shredder with both offense with clawed gaunlets sharp enough to cut through shipping containers and defense. The Shredder also has a cruel intellect and skillful business mind, which played a role in establishing himself in New York's underworld and forging alliances with Krang. Super Shredder The result of ingesting specialized mutagen, Shredder becomes a monstrous mutant with increased strength while retaining his original ninja skills. His armor having fused into his skeletal structure, able to use the blades on his knuckles as regenerative projectiles, Shredder becomes invulnerable to physical damage and extreme heat sources such as fire and super-heated plasma. His only weakness is his reduced intelligence, acting more on rage than rationality. Che'rell Originating from another universe, Che'rell was an Ultrom terrorist who ended up on Earth during Japan's Sengoku Period. Che'rell used a prototype Krangdroid to mingle among the humans for many generations, adopting the name of an ancient ninja named Oroku Saki and became his universe's version of the Shredder. He battled the Turtles of his universe until he brought before the Ultrom and placed in eternal exile on a frigid asteroid until he was freed by the Shredder of the 1987 universe, formulating a scheme that threatened the multiverse itself. Feats * Created a digitized copy of his mind that he placed in a Foot data vault, the copy assimilating a living data entity known as Viral to gain physical form as Cyber Shredder. * Upgraded 1987 universe Shredder's arsenal for his use. Flaws * As an Ultrom, he is powerless without technology. Feats * Survived countless near-death experiences, like being crushed by a garbage truck after being knocked off the rooftop of a large building. Flaws * His rage can get the must of him, usually resulting in his downfall. Gallery Technodrome.jpg|The Technodrome, Shredder's transporting fortress Turtlesintime.jpg|The Shredder's Battle Tank as shown in the Shredder's view when fight the turtles. Shredder.jpeg|The Shredder from the 1987 TMNT universe. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Ninja Category:Supervillains Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:Official Death Battle Combatants